Talon's Chest
Talon's Chest '' is an Open-world sandbox Hack and Slash game developed by SBEntertainment and Platinum Games and published by Kojima Productions. It's available on the Xbox One, PS4 and NX and was released on April 25, 2018 in North America, May 1 in Europe and May 4 in Japan. The game is considered by many to be an innovative take on the criminal open-world genre with the combination of Hack and Slash elements from games like Devil May Cry and Bayonetta. History The year is 2076, sea levels have risen to an uncontrollable level which made 89% of terrain uninhabitable. In a last ditch solution to this crisis, the United Nations initiated the creation of "Atlantises", floating cities capable of housing enough Human population and the possibility of staying stable for hundreds of years. Among them, there's Talon, which is based in the Gulf of Mexico and its considered to be the largest and most notable Atlantis of all. The notability, however, is a very peculiar one. To ensure the reduction of crime in the floating cities, the UN decided to transfer the most feared and trained crime gangs to the underground city of Talon called "Talon's Chest". Their objective: prove their highest possibility of redeeming themselves from their most brutal sins and be transferred to the upper level to start a new life. Now Talon's Chest is on the middle of a big turf war between the 3 deadliest gangs: the dark magic based Latin group;Los Sombrios, the technocratic; Netxers and the militaristic based gang Eternal Battalions. Who will prevail? Who will succumb to their biggest demons. Let the tournament of redemption begin... Gameplay The game plays similarly to games like Bayonetta and Grand Theft Auto but with new twists. You control a variety of weapons which depends on the gang you're playing as, dark-themed melee weapons and abilities for Los Sombrios, technological based-weapons and equipment for the Nexters and military equipment for the Eternal Battalions. Each of them have their pros and cons both in their combat skills and when trying to deal with turf wars and other businesses in the sectors of Talon's Chest. There are three types of businesses to conduct; * '''Resource Extraction * Money Laundering * Alimentary Supply These three businesses will help the gangs gain up their reputation for the higher-ups and gain more points in winning the tournament of redemption. In addition to the gangs, lower-classes were also transferred to Talon's Chest in order to bear witness to possible selfless actions of each gang, furthering demonstrating the competition of the underground tournament. Characters & Gangs There are 6 playable characters in the game, 2 for each gang. They possess their own traits and abilities which enables players to have a varied playthrough in the game. Los Sombrios Their members were born from a secret experiment in El Paso, Texas, which attempted to study a biological matter that alters the Human gene called "OSCur-90". The subjects were mostly composed of Latin Americans of European descent. As the sea levels escalated, they broke out from the facilities and decided to form the Gang. After numerous hit and run actions committed through Texas, they were eventually transferred to Talon's Chest so they can test their own virtues. The experiments that they've endured granted the ability to create a large range of spell related to darkness and other things. Their main colors are red and black * '''''Daniel Galvez Age: 31 Nationality: Venezuelan Likes: Spending time with his comrades, his lover Juana, learning new skills. Dislikes: Harsh authorities, betrayal, lies. Main Weapon: Enigma Broadsword VA: Toshiyuki Morikawa (JPN)/Phillip-Anthony Rodriguez (ENG) One of the top enforces of Los Sombrios alongside Juana, Raul and Lara, he was considered to be one of most notable subjects of the biological matter, OSCur-90, which intrigued the top scientists at the time of its capabilities, at the point of being part of the "Prodigial 4". Of course, he would indeed be the one who killed most of the scientists including the head of the experiment for all the suffering they endured, however, this left him with a cursed side personality that turns him into a savaging warrior called "AB (Awakening Beast)" during a very stressing moment, a curse shared with the other 3 including Juana. When in combat, he uses a red broadsword called "Enigma" and uses it to summon a long range of combos to his opponent and can create a lots more in AB Mode. Despite having a cocky and stoic behavior, he deeply cares for his affiliates and friends, especially his lover Juana. His AB animal is the dragon. * Juana Gerham Age: 27 Nationality: Mexican-German Likes: Extreme sports, her lover Daniel, talented guys. Dislikes: Laziness, cruelty, dirty tricks. Main Weapon: Smashers Dual Axes VA: Shizuka Ito (JPN)/Cherami Leigh (ENG) A top enforcer alongside Daniel, she was noted to be a surprisingly gentle and calm person even she's part of a notorious gang. This caught the attention of the scientist of the OSCur-90 experiments, in which she suffered the most. Her suffering was one of the reason why Daniel started the uprising. Her fragility from extreme pain (Both mentally and physical) can also be one of the factors that can trigger her AB mode, which is the reason why she's so close to Daniel. Nonetheless, despite all the suffering that she endured, she still retains her friendly demeanor with those close around him. She uses two diabolical axes called Smashers. Her AB animal is the tiger. Netxers Originally, it was known as a large hacking group that became infamous in the states of California, Nevada, Washington and even Korea for their counterfeit operations and damages done to their infrastructures in the name of their fight against corruption, especially in the light of refugee issue from the rise of sea levels. Their devotion towards technology was so big that more than 100 members of the group took part in the cybernitization process of the Elion Corp during the early years of the 70s. This made them half-human, half-cyborg hybrids that grants them abilities beyond the usual Human intellect but at the same time lose conscious of their empathy. This illegal act, however, led them to be labelled as fugitives and were transferred to Talon's Chest, were their trials of redemption are about to begin. Their main colors are blue and white. * James Nobuyoshi Age: 27 Nationality: Japanese-American Likes: Technology, online games, hacking networks. Dislikes: Viruses, censorship, cheap cars. Main Weapon: Dual electro staffs VA: Nobunaga Shimazaki (JPN)/Parry Shen (ENG) Considered to be the top hacker of the Nexters alongside his Korean cousin, he impressed many of his peers for elusive skills in the hacking world, this however, stems from his social isolation as result of numerous incidents he had to deal with it, especially in the light of the sea level rise. Of all the hackers subjected to the cybernitization, he alongside Hyong were the most upgraded ones of the bunch, with the inclusion of the "K.I.S.S" mode, which stands for "Knight Ignited Solution System" ,grating a knight like appearance of a futuristic looking knight. Of course, this led a feeling of resentment among the others out of jealousy. Even he displays a high level of intelligence, he feels socially coy from the rest of his peers with the exception of his cousin Hyong, who he feels very close. He wields two electro staffs and his K.I.S.S mode involves the use of hacking of the Human nervous system. * Hyong Nam Joo Age: 25 Nationality: Korean Likes: Computer programs, beautiful enhancing, her cousin James. Dislikes: Mean people, weak programs, soap operas Main Weapon: Energy Do (Korean sword) VA: Miyuki Sawashiro (JPN)/Abby Trott (ENG) Once known as the best student of technology in Los Angeles, she retired as result of the school's bankruptcy. She then started to follow hers cousin footsteps in joining the Netxers and her programming techniques led to many of the group's infamy worldwide, but she did it out of support for her family. Her devotion for the gang also started to be doubted as result of the cybernitization, fearing that they dared to sacrifice their conscience in exchange to more intellect. She eventually relented, unfortunately, but surprisingly, retained her emotions, meaning that her level of empathy is beyond human. She serves as one of the main frontmen alongside James and she serves as a remainder of his good side. She use an Energy Do and when her K.I.S.S mode is activated, she has the special ability of turning her arms into any kind of weapon she likes. Eternal Battalions Formerly members of one the best battalions of the US armed forces, they eventually split apart when they saw the actions of the government for the sea crisis as unlawful and corrupt, becoming one of the most powerful militias of the US during the Second civil war. Their experiences in the field led them to briefly hold control the majority of the southern US for 3 years. A year before their transfer to Talon, a squad led by the Jones couple (Josh and Joanna) came into contact to rigged gamma-ray explosives, likely set up by the loyalists. The explosives surprisingly didn't killed the team, but instead it powered their cells connected to the nervous system in which under extreme adrenaline, they can turn into superpowered individuals called "True Combats", giving them an increase in their physical strength to an unbelievable level. Even if they're now confined to an underground part of a floating city, their still retain their own honor and intelligence to fight another day. Their main colors are green and yellow. * Josh Jones Age: 40 Nationality: Texan Likes: Freedom, patriotism, everything American, his wife. Dislikes: Betrayal, disloyalty, French movies. Main Weapon: Giant Machete VA: Sho Hayami (JPN)/Brian Bloom (ENG) The main leader of the Eternal Battalions alongside his wife, he was formerly a commanding general of the Green Berets and veteran of many wars in Eastern Europe, the Pacific and South Amierca before eventually fighting in his own country which split apart from the US. Known as the "Raging Justice" for his commitment to his country, in his own eyes, which is considered by many to be a superhuman feat. In the aftermath of the gamma ray trap, he was captured by government forces and initially condemned to the death row. However, the UN had other plans for them and convinced the military to change their sentence to transferring to Talon's Chest. He has an extreme sense of loyalty and love for his own country, but at the same time retains his love for Joanna. He fights in a modified version of CQC while fighting with a Giant machete and it's True Combat form makes use all types of firearms. * Joanna Jones Age: 38 Nationality: Texan Likes: American dream, his husband, everything fancy. Dislikes: Anything harmful to America, ignoring the poor, Nazism Main Weapon: Heavily modified bayonet VA: Sayaka Ohara (JPN)/Karen Strassman (ENG) The equally patriotic wife of Josh, she also displayed a similar of combat during her years in the military alongside her husband. What attracted her attention, however, was her rebellious and independent attitudes to anything coming from high-command and will only follow orders coming from her husband. This would of course strain the relationship of the Jones couple with the military which would eventually led to their split from the armed forces. Unlike her husband, however, she left behind her love for the country, seeing it as a shadow of its former self. She fights with Krav Maga and heavily modified bayonet. Her True Combat form makes use of explosive from anything. Sectors North * Little Caracas * Los Despiertos Street * Medellin Avenue * Ramon Highway South * Kakoue Way * Esperanto District * Glory Spirit Lane * Horuma Springs Lane East * Fort Damian * Lincoln Greatness Lane * Scatting Row Way * Barry's Highway Weapons Los Sombrios * "Enigma" Broadsword * "Smashers" Dual Axes * "Inferno" Spear * "Lucifer" Shotgun * "Occult" Cannon * "Crucifices" Revolvers Netxers * Electro Staffs * Energy Do * Blaster Katana * Shock Machine-guns * Electro Torpedo * Guitar Gun Eternal Battalions * Giant Machete * Heavily Modified bayonet * Bladed Shield * Multi-function Bazooka * Flame Claymore * Ultra Miniguns Vehicles All of them come in their own variations of each gang * Sports Car * Bus * Taxi * Old Car * Limo * Cheap Car * Humvee * Attack Helicopter * Motorcycle * Bike * Modified Combat Car * Transport Helicopter * Transport Boat * Transport Plane * Combat Plane * Walking Troop (Mecha) Special abilities Los Sombrios * Teleportation (Used by Daniel in normal mode) * Speed Dash (Used by Juana in normal mode) * Weapon Summoning (Used by Daniel in AB Mode) * Illusion Gathering (Used by Juanna in AB Mode) * Shadow Spear * Hell's Quake Netxers * Advanced Hacking (Used by James in normal mode) * Gadget Summoning (Used by Hyong in normal mode) * Nervous Breakdown (Used by James in K.I.S.S Mode) * Weapon Transformer (Used by Hyong in K.I.S.S Mode) * Vehicle Control * Armor Transform Eternal Battalions * CQC (Used by Josh) * Krav Maga (Used by Joanna) * Firearm Machine (Used by Josh in True Combat Mode) * Explosive Festival (Used by Joanna in True Combat Mode) * Direct Command * Air Support Category:Original Games Category:Loco's Games Category:Open World Category:Hack and Slash Category:Action Category:Crime Category:Post Apocalypse